psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Benwellzs28/Thoughts on all Psycho Videos (1 - 10)
Now that the Psycho Series is officially over, people are probably going to watch the whole series and suggest which videos they like and which they dislike. Today, I bring you thoughts on every Psycho video in the Psycho series. I may give my thoughts on the Psycho Vlogs afterwards, but that's a decision for another day. I already gave my thoughts on about half of the videos in my two top 10 countdowns (the best Psycho videos + honourable mentions and the worst Psycho videos + dishonourable mentions) but they'll be shorter and more simplistically written this time. They'll also have a thing at the top of their segments that'll say "I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Best/Worst Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video." So without further ado, time to give out my thoughts on the Psycho videos. 1) Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox Starting this list off is, obviously, the first Psycho video ever uploaded, Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox. Everything was simple here. The destruction, the acting, even the title is as simple as you can get. While everything was simple here, everything executed greatly for the first Psycho video. The Xbox gets put into the fireplace. I'm not sure if many Xbox destruction videos by other people have that in their videos. Throwing the Xbox into the ground was basic, but it was good. The acting was also pretty basic, but really good as well. In summary, Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox may be simplistic, but it executed brilliantly for the first Psycho video. It is a worth-see considering it has nearly 20 million views and is currently the second most viewed video of McJuggerNuggets. Not to mention that this video was uploaded the day after December 21, 2012. You know. That infamous day where people thought the world would end? Yeah, thank the lord the world didn't end on December 21, 2012, otherwise this video, or the whole Psycho series in general wouldn't exist. 2) Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Worst Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video. Even though Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout is the second ever Psycho video, that doesn't mean it doesn't have it's flaws, because it does. The first half of the video is basically subtitles and boring piano music that feels like it just drags on. The second half isn't much better. The only worth-seeing moment here is Jeffrey Jr. smashing Jesse's camera. That's really it. Not even the camera quality's good and that isn't a problem at all with the rest of the Psycho videos. So yeah, Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout isn't really a highlight of the series. 3) Psycho Dad Axes Laptop Psycho Dad Axes Laptop is the third Psycho video and after this one, the upload times of the Psycho videos become more consistent. The build up to this video isn't exactly the most stellar. It's just Jesse wanting to get revenge after the previous two Psycho videos and wanting to show his dad Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox. The destruction made up for it, though and it was quite funny when Jeffrey Jr. got mad at the laptop being destroyed and chasing Jesse for it. The acting was also good for an early entry in the series. Not a complete highlight, but it's still a classic. Build up wasn't great, but the destruction was great. 4) Psycho Brother Clips Head I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Worst Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video. By in large one of the weaker entries of the series. First off, misleading title. The head wasn't effected at all, unless cutting bits of hair counts as an effect somehow. Speaking of which, that's really all that happens in this video. Jeffrey Jr. cutting bits of hair off with scissors and then Jeffrey Sr. pulls some hair off after an argument. No breaking electronics like the previous three videos and no destruction. In a nutshell, Psycho Brother Clips Head is definitely a Psycho video that leaves a lot to be desired. 5) Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Best Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video. The most popular Psycho video with 33,000,000+ views and for good reasons. Jeffrey Sr. shreds literally EVERY video game that Jesse has. You can obviously tell why this video is so great. Jesse's reactions were also brilliant, including his famous Super Saiyan Scream. Also, Jesse steps on dog crap. Just something to add to the hilarity, I guess. Overall, Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games is an all-time classic of the series. It's also where the Psycho series really starts to pick up. 6) Psycho Kid Smashes TV Another classic of the series. The build up to this video is, again, not the greatest. Just a typical argument about Jesse playing Buzz's Gameboy while he's grounded. Things really go down when Jesse picks up the baseball bat. He smashes the TV and is ordered to get out of the house by Jeffrey Sr. Definitely quite the worth-see. The acting was great as well, even during the argument in the first half of the video. Only thing that's a little bothersome is that Jesse gets kicked out of the house and then the video after this, he is all of a sudden back at the house. No explanations or anything, he's just back at the house. Nevertheless, Psycho Kid Smashes TV has a generic build up but made up for it with some more great destruction. 7) Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox With almost 19 million views, Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox is currently the third most popular Psycho video and McJuggerNuggets video in general, and it's not too hard to see why. Basically, Jesse plays video games in the Morton Building even though he isn't allowed to due to Jeffrey Sr. wanting Jesse to get a job. Jeffrey Sr. eventually notices Jesse playing games and takes the Xbox, while also dismantling the gaming lair. Following that was an argument, and then that proceeds to Jeffrey Sr. chucking the Xbox down in the pool. The build up was pretty good and better than the previous few Psycho videos and the destruction was great, even if it may involve the destruction of another Xbox. The acting was superb and let's not forget that this video is the first Psycho video where Jesse takes his shirt off, which is a common feature later on in the series. Overall, Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox is yet another classic. 8) Psycho Dad Wrecks Car I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Best Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video. Another good old classic. The build up wasn't exactly spectacular, as Jeffrey Sr. proceeds to destroys the Xbox even though Jesse applied for a job. The destruction was astounding, though. The windows got destroyed with a hammer and a log, and what followed was Jesse getting upset and also trips into a small puddle with Jeffrey Jr. laughing at him. Acting was great, the destruction was great, it's just the build up that isn't all that good. 9) Psycho Kid's Halloween Bloodbath Psycho Kid's Halloween Bloodbath is McJuggerNugget's Halloween video for 2014. On the verge of Halloween, Jeffrey Jr, Jeffrey Sr. and even Corn prank Jesse while he's in bed. Jeffrey Sr. arrives with a chainsaw without any blades, because you know, if the blades were on he'd be screwed, and Corn covers him with ketchup. This is definitely one of the most hilarious Psycho videos. Not only was Jesse freaking out funny but Jesse's reaction to seeing Corn pranking as well was funny, and the acting was comedic as well. Whilst this video didn't involve any destruction, at least the hilarity of this video made this video a worthwhile video for Halloween 2014. 10) Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One is the fourth most popular Psycho video out there, and again, not hard to see why. Jesse wants to get back for the events of Psycho Kid's Halloween Bloodbath, but doesn't realize that the blades are still on the chainsaw. Jeffrey Sr. gets mad whilst Theresa gets frightened. Then Jeffrey Sr. finds the Xbox One hidden in the room and chainsaws it. After a minute, he finds a sledgehammer and drives it down into the bedside table. Oh boy, quite some destruction, isn't it? Well, a problem I have is that the video has the word "Chainsaw" but I bet the Xbox got more damage when Jeffrey Sr. sledgehammered it. Despite that, though, the destruction was great. The acting was great and it was definitely the most dramatic Psycho video at the time. All in all, Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One is another classic Psycho video, but I would rather call it Psycho Dad Sledgehammers Xbox One. Conclusion Those are my thoughts on the first 10 Psycho videos. Thoughts on Psycho Videos 11 - 20 should hopefully be out tomorrow. Hope you're enjoy this so far. This is TheCrazinessCat signing off. Category:Blog posts